Broken Leaf
by Birdhouse
Summary: Ginny Weasley was a simple speck of dust until someone unexpected helped her up and out and into the light. (Updated 12-30-02 Chpt. 4)
1. Prolouge: Take me by the hand

Broken Leaf

_Prologue_

A gust of wind blew a freshly fallen leaf up off the ground and spun it around until it chose to place it down.  It threw it around the stony castle walls that encased the school of witchcraft and wizardry, the infamous school known to all as Hogwarts.  Within these old and worn walls, a lonely sigh echoed off the stones of Gryffendor's common room.  

            The sigh has escaped from a sad looking girl, who hung her head in defeat and made her way out the portrait hole that lead out into the hustle and bustle of the school.  

            Her shoes clapped against the cold ground as she made her way down to the Great Hall to eat with her fellow witches and wizards.  She only glanced up occasionally, and realizing her grave mistake, she hung it low again. 

            This girl is on a whole other side.  A side away from her brothers, and a side away from the popular blathering of her peers, and all this girl wishes for, is acceptance. 

            Ginny Weasley was never one to tease her hair up, or to smother her face in make-up to show off for a boy.  She was the drifting piece of dust you never realized was there.  But one day, the speck of nothing that was left alone for so long, almost disappeared.  But, when no one was looking, she became something no one expected.  

            _I'm in a room full of people_

_            But I'm never seen_

_            Maybe I'm a beauty surrounded by a mess_

_            But isn't that what you wanted them to know?_

_            I was the vine_

_            And now I am nothing but sour wine . . ._

            Without expecting it, Ginny Weasley had allowed herself to be swallowed up in a torrent of depression and love.  She had since a young age been completely enticed by Harry Potter.  He did something to her heart that she had not yet experienced on any level.  Little did the sad girl know that with her heart that had chosen Harry, another had chosen her.  The love that encased this heart was not one that the owner of this forsaken heart wanted to admit to.  But within time all would be seen and all would flow freely. 

 

For love claims all in the end

This is truly a story of the Dragon and his weakness

Read and Review 


	2. Chpt 1: Take me somewhere new

_So I'm a little out of center_

_I'm a little out of tune_

_Some say I'm paranormal_

_So I just bend their spoon._

The day broke into sunshine at precisely 5:14 am on Monday, December 14th 1996. How do I know this?  I was up at five because of my inability to sleep.  It's not like I had much to look forward to on this precise day, but what I didn't know was that my life, my average and dull life, would soon be turned upside down and tilted a little to the side.  

My day started out rather normal. . .  for me anyway. I pulled myself out of my warm comforting bed at exactly five o'clock.  I had that dream again.  The one where Harry Potter finally confesses his undying love to me, and just before his lips seal themselves around mine… I wake up.  It's a curse, a true and most angering curse.  I shoved myself through the doors to the girl's bathroom with my towel and other necessary supplies and started about the tedious and ultimately pointless task of getting ready for the day.

Why is it so pointless you ask?  Because what do I, Ginny Weasley, have to look forward to?  Sitting alone at breakfast and alone in my classes and then alone again at the other meals and then sit alone in the common room and then force myself up the stairs to fall asleep while my roommates lay around talking about their latest love interest?  Why would I get up and go if only to face the ever-present reality that I, Virginia Anne Weasley, am a loser.  

So as soon as my loser self and I were ready I grabbed my over the shoulder bag that held my books and made my way toward the Great Hall to scavenge for some food. 

*

The Slytherin common room was dark and cold at 5:14 in the morning on December 14th.  Even in my private chambers given to me along with the position on Head Boy, the chilled draft that ran through the dungeons and cooled my bones.  Why was I up at 5:14 in the morning? Because I was once again plagued by the ever-present dream, the dream the featured a woman I had never seen, or at least I thought I'd never seen her.  He long flame hair was always blown across her pale freckled face so I could never make it out and those curves are curves I have personally never seen before.  Though what do I know?  She could be right under my nose.  

I slinked my way out of my bed and made my way tiredly toward my bathroom to shower and ready myself for the day.  I didn't really want to get ready and I even considered not doing it, but I forced my body to do what my mind would have me not. Everyone around me, even my sad excuse for a girlfriend was fake and brimming with evil.  They pasted smiles across their faces because that's what they thought I would like.  In all honesty I didn't like the idea of being entirely evil. . .  I did like the idea of being mostly evil, but to be entirely so, was completely stupid.  But what I wanted even less was to be in the band of dark brothers, the death eaters, to work alongside the thing that was barely a man, Voldermort.  He made me feel like being violently ill and I don't think I could work for him even if he did force me to.  I'd kill myself first.  

What I did want, terribly so too, was to be loved.  Especially by someone I could return my feelings to.  The mere idea made my heart push against it's hardened exterior.  Sigh.  But what could I possibly do for someone of the opposite sex? 

After washing myself of sleep and sweat I moved myself out into the common room and through the wall toward the dungeon halls up to the Great Hall to find something to eat.  I ignored all who passed me, and tried to talk to me.  I just kept walking.   This day would be no ordinary day, although I didn't know it, this day would change the course of my entire life. 

Read and Review

Sorry it was so short I'll get these chapters bigger as the plot thickens, as for now I need to know if I should keep writing so review for me. 

Thanks for the reviews…

Stay tuned for next week:

I hit a rock and fell hard against the unpleasant ground.  I felt the warm trickle of blood against my cheeks and I fought back tears as I tried to lift myself up.  It was then that I felt his warm arms snake around my middle and life me up roughly. 


	3. Chpt 2: Thoughts are collapsing in my he...

_Just cast away and I am lost at sea_

_Another lonely day and no one here but me_

_More loneliness than any man could bear_

Rescue me before I fall into despair. 

I wandered the halls of Hogwarts; my Mary Jane's clacked on the hard stone pathway I followed.  I kept my head low and clutched my black binder tight like it was my life preserver.  I glanced up but once, this was a mistake though, because not only did I feel foolish, but, I didn't see the chunk of stone laying in the middle of the hall.  I hit the rock and fell hard against the unpleasant ground.  I felt the warm trickle of blood against my cheeks and I fought back tears as I tried to lift myself up.  It was then that I felt his warm arms snake around my middle and life me up roughly.

My life was different from the time warmth flowed through my blood for the first time in years.  I didn't even see who it was, but I knew I was in love.

*

I was but a few feet from my destination when I saw a little red head tumble in front of me.  I rolled my eyes at the mere stupidity, it's not as though walking is a hard thing these days but I suppose for Weasley it was downright traumatic.  

Glancing around to see if anyone was around I debated whether or not I should help the miscreant up.  There was one person, a Ravenclaw I didn't know but it was reason enough for me to kick the girl when she was down.  I leant down and just as I was about to unleash the current of insults that was on the tip of my tongue, I heard a whimper of pain and saw the blood flowing down the side of her face.  If I had one heartstring in my body, she tugged it and I suddenly was ashamed for almost beating her senseless with words.  

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hoisted her up.  I then proceeded to pick her up and start to carry her toward the Hospital wing.  

*

Whoever it was that picked me up was strong, but not as gentle as I would have liked.  I reminded myself that it was a lift and I felt beautiful even if he probably pitied me.  He started to carry me toward the Hospital wing, but I didn't have a chance to see who he was exactly because the bump my head received from my fall started to have an effect on me.  I felt dizzy and suddenly my whole world went dark.  The last thought that swam through my mind was "I hope its Harry."

*

I felt like bloody Harry Potter carrying her.  I hated being heroic.  I just pity people.  I suddenly felt her go limp and looked down to see that she'd passed out against my chest.  There she goes tugging at my heartstring again.  I quickened my pace and soon found myself in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh Dear, oh dear, oh dear, what happened?"  Madame Pomfrey was positively hysterical. 

"Bleeding hell woman, she's passed out, do something for her. . . " I hadn't meant to snap, and I hoped she was too jumpy to react to my cursing.  Pomfrey hadn't noticed, thank the sages, she was busy bustling around the wing, grabbing bottles of potions and it seemed she'd misplaced her wand.  "Can I put her down?"

"Oh yes!  I'm sorry I have to ask you to do this, but erm, could you dress her in a gown?  I'm really quite busy and there's no one else here."

This was rather unusual.  Gulping, I nodded and she handed me the gown and put up the dressing curtains before running off to continue her search for her wand.  Mindless git.

A/N: Read and Review.

Preview :  _Her eyes fluttered open just as I was about to button the last button on her gown.  She looked confused at first, and then as reality hit, she jumped up and screamed.  "DRACO MALFOY!" but that wasn't all she had to say, "Get off me this instant!  What do you think you're doing anyway?!"_

_"Well it would appear that I'm dressing you doesn't it?"_

 **  
** 


End file.
